Medical devices and medical instruments are becoming more sophisticated and much smaller thereby enabling surgeons to reach remote parts of the body without the need for open surgery which exposes a much larger part of the body to the risk of outside infections. In addition, using these instruments results in lowering the complications of surgery and speeding up the recovery time for patients. However, these devices and instruments must be cleaned and decontaminated after use so that they can be reused in future procedures. This cleaning and decontamination process is often called reprocessing.
Reprocessing medical instruments and devices can become difficult with the newest and latest devices which often include miniscule channels and crevices that can be impossible to see and troublesome to access. In addition, the instruments and devices sometimes fail to come with adequate cleaning instructions or include cleaning instructions that are confusing and onerous to follow. As a result, many of these instruments and devices are reused without proper cleaning which can lead to severe risks for patients.
A University of Michigan study analyzed the cleanliness of 350 suction tips used to vacuum up fluids during surgery and found that 95 percent of them still contained debris after routine reprocessing. In another study, the Centers for Disease Control (CDC) conducted an investigation into seven individuals who contracted surgical-site bacterial infections after having knee or shoulder arthroscopy in a Houston hospital. The CDC found that the arthroscopic shavers that were used for the procedures contained residual bits of body tissue. Endoscopes and cannulas are even more worrisome to infectious disease experts in that millions of surgical procedures are performed each year using these instruments.
Surgical instruments like endoscopes and cannulas are typically cleaned with twisted metal wire brushes and pipe cleaning type devices. However, these types of cleaning devices can cause major problems including incomplete cleaning, damage to medical devices and instruments resulting from scratching, and metal fibers and other types of cleaning fibers left inside the instruments after cleaning. In addition, these types of cleaning devices are high in cost to produce and therefore need to be reused, thereby carrying the attendant risks of cross contamination.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, low cost cleaning device which overcomes these obstacles. There is also a particular need for a simple, low cost device specifically designed for cleaning medical instruments and medical devices such as endoscopes and cannulas without the risk of damaging the instruments and further risking infection to patients.